Venom
by Mint Urashima
Summary: A short, insane, OOC, AU Kanako/Naru. Don't ask.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Love Hina. *sniff* This is an AU.

**_Venom_**

The raven haired woman sat behind a large, bullet proof glass barrier, her hands held together by reinforced handcuffs and bound by a semi-elastic cord to the wall. It was long enough to allow her to move about her cell freely though. She smiled, making Motoko take two steps back. Even though the Japanese government had received help from governments around the world to build this prison, with more security than Fort Knox, escape was still very much a possibility. Motoko knew this woman well; she had been trying to catch Kanako 'Viper' Urashima for almost six years. Though, when Kanako was finally caught, everyone felt that she wanted to be caught. As if it was some sort of plan. Motoko sighed, readying herself.

"Inspector Aoyama…" Kanako smiled. "How nice to see you again, Inspector…has Hell frozen over already? You always said the only time you'd visit me is when Hell froze over."

"I'm afraid not, Urashima." Motoko answered as she made her hand ready to draw her _katana_ as Kanako moved closer to the glass. "Though it sickens me to admit this, I need your help."

"Don't lean too close to the glass, Motoko…" Kanako smiled evilly. She was toying with Motoko. "Let me guess, someone has gone on a killing spree? A serial killer of the kind the world hasn't seen since the likes of Jack the Ripper? Surely, someone as skilled as you can catch an ordinary serial killer."

"That's not the case." Motoko said, looking at Naru, her fellow inspector who had just walked in, before turning back to Kanako. "This one isn't your typical sociopath on a homicide streak."

"He or she calls him or herself 'Python' and has emulated your style quite well." Naru said, reading the file in her hands. "All _ronin_ or ex-_ronin_, all in a rather abusive relationship and all with a friend of the opposite sex that has feelings for them but the victim spurns those feelings or ignores them. Two small puncture wounds on the left wrist, venom injected through said wounds. Forensics says this person even uses the same venom, 'Kana' that you used to use."

"Well, that certainly narrows it down to only one person." Kanako smiled as she stepped back and sat down, drinking a cup of sake, one of the man comforts her specially constructed prison afforded her. She paid for almost a quarter of the prison's construction herself, from a secret Swiss bank account. "I'm the only one that has ever successfully produced 'Kana', am I correct?"

"Yes, you are. Not even the best chemists and experts in the world have figured out just what is in 'Kana' that makes it so lethal in such a short time." Motoko answered grimly with a sigh. "Not even anti-venom has been found against it."

"The art, the science of venoms is my specialty." Kanako said proudly. She was the best in her field. Since childhood, she had begun working on poisons. She was the world's foremost expert on poisons and poisonous creatures. "I could show you how to make potent, synthetic King Cobra venom out of household chemicals, if you want."

A tense silence followed after that. Kanako lost her smile and simply sat down, looking every so often at the two inspectors but her attention was more focused on the stars that she could see from her window. Over to her side, she opened up one of her multitude of books, in particular, a book on Egyptian Mythology. She didn't seem like she was intent on paying any attention to Naru and Motoko at all, calmly reading her book. She was up to something, Motoko could feel it in her bones, but she had no idea what Kanako was planning. Naru seemed confident; she had been since she helped capture Kanako almost six months ago in London, where she racked up seventeen kills and all members of the British Parliament.

"We need your help to catch this person." Motoko said. "In return, all those involved in your imprisonment agreed to…remove one life sentence from your punishment."

"So, if I agree, that would leave me with sixty eight more life sentences to serve, correct?" Kanako raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "It really doesn't make much of a difference."

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Naru countered. "The Japanese government agreed for you."

"Leave it to the government to think for me." Kanako smiled as the electronic locks that attached her handcuffs to the cord in the wall were released. "Let me guess, you need me to analyze the crime scene and see what little clues this copycat left behind?"

"Among other things, yes, that is what we want." Motoko answered, noting Kanako shaking her head.

"Pity, I would have hoped we could have spent more time together, Inspector Narusegawa." Kanako smiled as the glass covering was slowly retracted. Several guards then appeared, each with a gun trained to Kanako's head or heart. They all readied to fire as Kanako leaned close to Naru. "But maybe…we can."

In a split second, in the literal blinking of the proverbial eye, Kanako had not only undone her handcuffs but she had pulled out a side arm from one of the guards and had it pointed to Naru's temple. She smiled as she signaled for Motoko to de-activate the security locks so she could walk out of there. Motoko should have known that this wasn't Kanako's style but the situation all went by so fast, she couldn't think straight. Slowly, Naru was forced into the driver's seat of a small, black Lamborghini Diablo, with Kanako's gun still pointed at her head. As they drove away, the guards gave chase. Then, only a few minutes drive away from the prison, something happened that made the Diablo crash down the sheer cliff and explode.

"No!" Motoko shouted as she saw the wreckage of the car burn. Nobody noticed a small cave near where the car crashed. "Damn!"

Inside the cave, Kanako and Naru were still alive.

"Well, looks like they fell for your plan, boss." Naru smiled as Kanako brushed her fingers past her auburn hair. "You were always a genius."

"The bodies you put in there were already severely burned, by the time they find the corpses, there won't be any chance to find any DNA evidence and the teeth will be too charred to use as reference." Kanako smiled as Naru slowly got up and kissed her along her neck. "Not that we have any actual dental records…by the way, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry I took six months to get you out of there." Naru apologized, pouting. "It took those _bakas_ Shirai and Haitani a while to figure out the formula you gave me."

"Are they dead?"

"Most certainly, they are." Naru answered. "You always taught me to clean up after my work."

"Excellent." Kanako smiled as she looked at her beloved Naru's eyes before closing her own. She felt Naru's lips press against hers; it was gentle however, as if asking for a kiss. Kanako responded by granting that request, brushing Naru's hair behind her hears as she kissed Naru back. She smiled while Naru panted as they pulled away. "Damn, I missed having a bitch like you."

"I missed being your bitch too." Naru said, feeling Kanako slowly go down on her. "Do we have some sort of plan to celebrate boss? A few mass murders or an assassination, perhaps?"

"I hear a lot of big time gamblers in Macau are looking for a few attractive girls for good luck and entertainment." Kanako grinned as she stopped going down on Naru and kissed her on the lips lightly, slowly re-doing the buttons on Naru's clothes. "I'm sure we can provide that, can't we? Before we do them in, of course."

"Boss, you're a genius." Naru smiled as she moved Kanako's hand to grope her chest. "That's why I left that brother of yours for you. That's why I love you."

"I know." Kanako smiled before she kissed Naru one more time on the lips before they stood up. "I know."

**End….**

**Mint's Notes!**

_Sensei_ inspired me on this one...*sigh* Oh, _sensei_...you are so cool...you are the greatest author alive...I wonder why you don't notice me even though I have a better figure than my sister...*snaps out of it* Oh well. It's strange, it's OOC, it's an AU and it's a Kanako/Naru. Exactly everything I warned you about in the summary. And yay! Kanako _nee-chan_ finally decided to stop my punishment of watching "Barney and Friends" over and over again in the basement! I love you _nee-chan_! *batting eyelashes* I love you too _sensei_...*purrs* I hope _nee-chan_ doesn't read these notes of mine. *runs and hides*

**Advertisement**:

Please do check out Kana-_sensei_ and Kanako _nee-chan's_ originals over at Fictionpress.com. They've got a new one starting up called "_Shinjo No Aijo_", which is an odd romance, to say the least. Their pen name over there is "Chocolate Fudge". I don't care if you don't review this, just go read and review theirs! And one last thing: All hail the Dark Couple, Kana and Kanako! 


End file.
